1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective watch cover, and more particularly to the combination of a protective watch cover and an ornamental sheathing constructed from a variety of materials, colors and patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing suitable means for protectively covering a wrist watch, particularly in those situations where a watch is to be worn under conditions that will subject it to possible abuse, causing scratching or marring.
Several types of protective devices have been tried; however, these devices have features that restrict their use. Also, they do not provide any ornamental features, whereby the cover has a decorative or pleasing appearance as well as the protective qualities.
It is a matter of common knowledge that wrist watches and their associated crystal and band members are subjected to damage or breakage, particularly when worn while working. This is also the case during activities such as dancing and athletic endeavors. Thus, there is a need for a protective device that will also serve to provide a pleasing decorative or fashionable purpose.
Some of the known devices are disclosed in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,131 discloses a waterproof and sandproof watch protector that is especially designed to be worn by the bather, permitting him to wear a watch at the beach without the risk of water or sand coming into contact with the watch.
Another watch protector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,089 is a unitary structural device which is snapped on a watch and its band or strap. The device comprises a one piece formation including a shell which functions as an enclosure having arcuately bent attaching and retaining limbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,473 illustrates another transparent watch protector that is designed to cover only the top, sides and ends of the watch body.
Other United States patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,635,416; 2,692,070; and 3,584,455.